The new Chamelaucium cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Nitzan Nir, in Kfar Hess, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Chamelaucium varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The new variety was selected as a hybrid seedling from the breeding program at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
The crossing resulting in this new variety was made during 2008. The seed parent is the variety referred to as Chamelaucium uncinatum ‘Rotemwax,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,024. The pollen parent is the unpatented, variety referred to as Chamelaucium uncinatum ‘Early Violet’. The new variety was discovered in August of 2010 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from previously mentioned crossing, in a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel in April of 2011 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.